Dreamescape
by Lilly Greenscale
Summary: Pitch is back, this time being assisted by a new enemy. The new nightmares are unlike anything the Guardians have ever seen. How can they fight something that they have never seen, by adding in a new Guardian, one that knows this new enemy personally.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Place**

It was another sleepless night for Lilly. She woke up in the middle of the night having another nightmare. They were always the same, she saw her friends being hurt, or herself, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Every time she fell asleep they started, and she found herself getting less and less sleep each night. This night was the worst ones yet, she woke up in a cold sweat, and on the verge of tears.

_ "__That's it! I'm going out for a walk. I can't sleep anyway." _Lilly thought to herself as she walked out of her room in the barracks. She stepped outside and looked up at the sky. It was a crystal clear night. _"Well, maybe I ought to just sit on the roof. It's the perfect night for it, just like the nights when I was little." _She jumped up to the roof, deciding to lie down instead of sit. She stared up at the stars and rested her head on her hands. She had always loved clear nights like this. She found the quiet beauty of the stars and moon to be very relaxing on those nights when she couldn't sleep. She was staring up at the full moon when she felt her eye lids get heavy, she resisted the sleep fearing the nightmares that she knew would come, but still, she felt her eyes close and she passed out.

She started waking up when she felt sunlight hit her face. She sat up trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and then felt something cold brush against her cheek. She jumped and looked around, realizing that she was lying on the snowy ground in the middle of a forest. "What the-?" She almost yelled, starting to panic a little. "How the heck did I end up here?"

Lilly stood up, looking around. She had no clue where she was, though she had the sneaking suspicion that she was somewhere in the world of the living, but she wasn't sure where. She tried to build up her spiritual pressure to jump up and get an aerial view, but realized that she could barely use it. Thoroughly confused she started looking around, and then noticed the back of her left hand. On it she found a black crescent moon shaped mark that had started glowing faintly when she tried to use her spiritual pressure. She concluded that the mark must have been some sort of seal, but who would want to seal her? She looked around again, now even more nervous.

At that moment she decided that there was no point in actually staying there, so she started walking. Then Lilly noticed that her outfit had changed too. She was in normal human clothes, a black trench coat, dark grey hoodie, jeans, and black heeled boots. It was her style, but she hadn't been wearing it last night. "This is weird… I don't remember coming here… I don't even remember falling asleep…" She muttered to herself as she started walking again. She was contemplating whether this was a dream or not, when she heard what she thought was children laughing. She quickly decided to follow the sound hoping to try to piece together where she was.

After awhile of walking Lilly reached the edge of the forest and saw a small town. She hesitantly walked toward a street hoping to talk to someone. She tried multiple times to flag someone down, only to find that they didn't notice her, and then she finally realized that they couldn't see her. _"Great." _She thought to herself. _"Now what am I going to do?" _ Seeing as how she was going to get nowhere with staying there, she walked back into the forest, deciding to do some exploring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Someone New**

Lilly started walking around the forest trying to make sense of everything. She was walking more to try to clear her head then to actually see where she was. She ended up walking for most of the day. She kept running over what she knew, and what she didn't know. She hadn't realized how deep in thought she was until she walked into the back of a boy who was standing in a clearing. She stumbled backwards, and the boy stumbled forwards. "Sorry" Lilly muttered, though she figured that she wouldn't be heard.

The boy turned around and smiled at her. "It's alright."

Lilly's expression changed to that of surprise. "Ah, um…" She had no clue what to say.

"You ok there?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." Lilly stuttered. She looked the boy up and down a couple of times trying to figure out what made him different from everyone else. He wielded a staff in one hand, and had on a blue hoodie with brown pants. Both the hoodie and staff seemed to be covered in a thin film of ice, or was it frost, Lilly couldn't tell. Then she noticed his white hair. _"I wonder why his hair is white?"_ She thought distractedly.

"So, you have a name?" The boy asked as she was studying him.

"Lilly, Lilly Greenscale." Lilly mumbled inattentively, still trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Nice to meet you Lilly. I'm Jack, Jack Frost that is." He grinned at her, though she seemed to not notice.

"Jack Frost?" Lilly gave him a questioning look.

"You've never heard of me? Guardian of fun? Bringer of snow days and fun times?" This time he was the one who was studying her. He noticed that she seemed to act like she was out of place. As if she were somehow thrown into a situation and place that she was unfamiliar with. She looked normal though, with only one exception, she had snow white hair, almost exactly like his. _"Where is this girl from?"_ He thought to himself.

"Can't say that I have… though, I'm not from around here, so that might be why I've never heard of you." Lilly started fidgeting with her necklace, a bad habit she had picked up from her aunt. She didn't like the fact this boy was staring at her. It was making her nervous, although, just about anyone paying her any attention made her nervous. She couldn't help looking around, trying to find a means of escape.

"Oh? Where are you from then? If you can see me then you have to believe in me." Jack finally said after a bit, he still wasn't sure why Lilly looked so nervous.

"Th-That's a long story. One I don't think you have time for." Lilly said as she took a step back.

"I've got plenty of time if you're up for telling me, but I won't make you if you don't want to." He decided not to push Lilly too much. He tried to reassure her with a smile, but she kept studying the ground.

"I… I don't know…" Lilly finally muttered. She glanced up at him, trying desperately not to look terrified. Then she heard a noise behind her. "What the-?!" She spun around facing toward the sound. Her hand automatically reached for her sword hilt, and rather than gripping air, she felt it materialize in her hand, so she unsheathed it, getting into a ready stance.

"What was that?" Jack asked curiously. Judging by Lilly's reaction he got into a ready fighting stance, preparing to use his staff. "Lilly, do you know what that was?"

"Well… it was one of two things; ether it was a hollow, or a careless person who stepped on a branch and spooked me. Judging by the feeling I'm getting, I'm going to go with hollow." Lilly calmly stated as she kept her eyes glued to the spot where the sound came from.

"What the heck is a hollow?" Jack questioned, now thoroughly confused by the girl standing in front of him. "And where did that sword come from?"

"Look," Lilly growled back over her shoulder at him, "I'm sure you have a million questions for me, but I can't answer them at the moment. Now stay put there. I'm going to go investigate." She turned her head toward the spot again. _"I can't believe this, I'm stuck in a new place, with no spiritual pressure what's so ever, and I have to fight a rather high class hollow. If I wasn't a captain I would be very worried, but I should be able to handle this…" _Lilly thought to herself as she was about to start running. She stopped when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She jumped a little, glancing at Jack.

"Now hold on, I'm not going to let you go by yourself." He frowned a little as he felt her jump.

Lilly frowned and shook his hand off of her shoulder. "I'm not some weak girl who needs protecting. I can take care of myself." She took off toward the noise, almost at a full run.

Jack sighed. "Well that's just great." He muttered under his breath quickly following Lilly. "Hey! That's not what I meant!" He yelled after her. He quickly caught up to her and followed a few steps behind her.

She stopped abruptly and spun around glaring up at him. He just had enough time to stop before walking into her, but he was still almost nose to nose with her. "Stop following me! I don't need your help! You will only get in the way!" Lilly yelled in his face.

Jack blinked a couple of times and took a step back. "I-I didn't mean…" He started.

"I'm sorry." Lilly interrupted him. She bit her lip and looked down. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that." She muttered looking completely dejected.

"Hey it's alright." Jack said trying his best to smile. He saw her look and was trying to figure out a way to make her see he wasn't upset, when he heard a horrific screech. "What the heck was that!?" He yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Attack**

Lilly spun around at the sound of the screech. She quickly drew her sword up closer to her chest, getting into a guarded position. Lilly studied the area where the screech came from, trying to piece together the entire situation. Jack seemed to follow suit, pointing his staff directly at where he thought the sound came then a large hollow burst from the trees, barreling straight toward them. Lilly took in a short gasping breath and stepped backwards, almost stepping on Jack. "MOVE!" Lilly yelled frantically, shoving Jack one way while she jumped the other way.

"Oof!" Jack moaned as he hit the ground after Lilly shoved him. The hollow ran right past where they had been standing. He couldn't help sitting there in shock for a couple of seconds. The hollow reminded him of a nightmare. It was large and had a bony body, and a horrific mask covered its face, if it even had one. What startled him the most was the hole in the middle of the chest of the creature. It was a completely hollowed out, and big enough that he could easily stick his arm through. "I-Is that-?"

"Yes," Lilly cut him short, cautiously watching the hollow's movements. "That is a hollow." She tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword, trying to keep her focus and stay calm. She was more un-nerved than normal. "How am I going to do this?" She muttered.

Jack couldn't help looking between Lilly and the hollow. "You fight this all the time?" He asked in total shock.

"Generally yes, this is what I fight." Lilly muttered back. The hollow then took a swipe at a tree, causing it to explode. The impact sent shards of the tree directly at the two. Lilly took a step back, and then glanced around. Finding no way to actually get out of the way, she held out her hand willing the air around her to form into a shield. With a faint glint of sky blue Lilly watched the shards of the tree bounce against the shield. Even though the shield was strong, one of the shards broke through the barrier and buried itself into Lilly's shoulder. She groaned and dropped to a knee, clutching her shoulder.

"LILLY!" Jack shouted, as he rushed to her side.

"I'm fine Jack!" She hissed through clenched teeth as she stood up. Any movement of her arm caused excruciating pain, and she could feel the wound bleeding severely. She bit back the pain and tried to blink the spots out of her eyes. Without realizing it, she had started to fall forward.

"No, you're not. Lilly let me help you." Jack firmly stated as he reached out a hand to steady her.

"I don't need your help!" Lilly growled.

"Yes, you do!" Jack yelled, he noticed the hollow spin toward them and charge. Without thinking, he grabbed Lilly by her good arm and pulled her out of the way of the hollow. "See?"

"Fine!" Lilly hissed. "Bloom and Split Chari Burosunben." Lilly muttered. She watched as her sword started to glow, then split into two smaller swords, one had three short ribbons at the end of the hilt; the other had a short chain with an upside down crescent moon at the end. The one with the ribbons she shoved into Jack's arms. "Take that, it's the only thing that will kill it."

Jack fumbled with the sword for a second then looked down at it. "I'm not used to using a sword, I like using my staff."

"Well, use your staff then, just keep a hand on that sword so if you need it, then you have it." Lilly looked around, then took off running, her eyes glinted sky blue again as she took a leap and forced the wind under her feet to push her up and remain hard enough for her to stand on. She charged at the hollow, slicing at one of its arms.

Jack also took off using his staff to help him control the wind. He took up a position just behind the hollow. He heard the hollow screech in pain and watched it stumble backwards. Then he watched it swat at Lilly again. "Careful Lilly!" He shouted as she barely dodged out of the way. He realized quickly that yelling was a mistake as the hollow spun around to face him and swatted at him. He blinked, and Lilly was standing in front of him. She expertly blocked the attack, grimacing quite a bit.

"You have to be careful too." Lilly whispered, barely managing to speak. "I'm relying on you…" She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled faintly. Most of the color had drained from her face, and it looked as if she were going to collapse.

Growing concerned quickly, Jack frowned upon seeing Lilly's condition. He could see blood dripping down her hand, and when she looked at him her eyes were dull and not as reflective as they should have been. He looked at the hollow once more trying to figure out what he could do. "How do we get rid of it?" He muttered.

"You break the mask on its head." Lilly murmured. "I'll distract it, and then you strike from behind." She took off, dashing at the hollow and slicing at its arms.

Jack watched as Lilly took off and continued to frown. He looked for a clear way to continue but couldn't figure out where to strike. He knew that she said to break the mask, but he didn't know the best way to do it with a sword. After realizing that, he pointed his staff at the hollows head and fired a shot of ice. He hit his mark and the hollows head froze solid. After Lilly saw that the hollow was immobilized she took advantage of the ice and sliced through the hollow which disintegrated on impact.

Struggling to stay conscious Lilly knew that she didn't have enough energy left to make it to the ground, but she tried to anyway. She was able to float almost all the way down before finally loosing consciousness and thumping to the ground. Jack shot down next to her. He knelt down and gently rolled her onto her back. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he needed to do something quick. He saw the strap that held her sword to her back and quickly untied it, then wrapped it around her injured shoulder as a bandage. Then he gently picked her up and rested her against a tree. Not wanting to leave her alone, he sat down next to her.


End file.
